Story Ramblings
by Cosmina Inspira
Summary: Some thoughts to share about my Gargoyles stories, the spin offs, and hopes for what may come. Thoughts about my non-Gargoyles stories my be interspersed or come later. I hope you all enjoy, and feel free to share your thoughts in the reviews or to my PM.
1. Chapter 1

Story Ramblings ch. 1

By Cosmic Inspiration

Disclaimer: The Gargoyles animated series is the property of the Walt Disney Company and its affiliate Buena Vista, and the Gargoyles Saga fan written and collaborated stories are the work of TGS staff. No copyright infringement is intended here nor authorized by the copy holders. All Original characters are the property of the fan fiction author Cosmic Inspiration.

A/N: Inspired by some of the ramblings of some fan fiction authors such as Kimberly T. and Christine Morgan, I have taken some of my thoughts about my stories and decided to share some of them with my readers who are interested, for it may help my creative brain to focus more as it wanders from one idea to another.

* * *

As a Gargoyles fan I read almost all of the stories written by the TGS staff, having read about a Gargoyles fans website I did not know existed until late 2009. As a kid I did not mind The Goliath Chronicles so much simply because at the time it meant the continuation of the series and I wanted to know what happened next. Having finally found the fans website, I took to reading the fan written Gargoyles Saga stories and became impressed and entranced, yet I had made up my own characters long before then and wanted to integrate them into my own Gargoyles stories. However, I can be a bit of a purist about shows and movies that I like and had to drop potential characters such as my own mate for Brooklyn, or how I would bring new clan members into the Manhattan Clan such as a ridiculous idea of just magically bringing a dozen gargoyle statues to life and they had 2D personalities.

I then read more of the fan fiction stories by dozens more fan fiction authors and enjoyed a lot of what I read, and this made me realize that fan fiction in any form can allow a potential author to be as flexible and crazy as they wanted to be. Some of my favorite fan fiction authors came to be The Barracuda, Kimberly T., SN, Firebird, Star Williams, and Christine Morgan.

However, I still count among my most favorite fan fiction to be of the Gargoyles Saga, for it was as close as the original show as most fans wanted before the publication of the SLG comics in 2007-2009. And so I chose to try and continue my own version of TGS and even write about my own original characters, many who have a special place in my heart, and resolve story lines that did not have a chance to continue. Also, there is just so much to explore, I may never stop.

Here I begin writing about my thoughts on We Live Again episodes 1-6, and be warned of a few Spoiler Alerts if you have not yet read these stories.

* * *

1\. **Gifts** : In many a Gargoyles fan fiction sagas I have read about Goliath and Elisa finally tying the knot, which is often a romantic thrill. It was wonderful to read about them committing to each other finally as more or less a series finale in TGS in the episode Unions, and may have been a wonderful high note for the series. However, there were still many plot threads I'm sure the writers had intended to continue with, but why they had stopped I don't think anyone but the TGS staff knows. Anyway, I decided this was my chance to continue the series my way, and I always say that that I want to keep to the original spirit of the series and try to blend my own style with Greg Weisman's original ideas and the spirit of TGS. As this was my first episode, I thought very carefully about what I was going to write into it, as I try to do with all of my stories. I wanted a simple story about G&E's wedding reception, as well as an introduction story but not repeat too much from the original series' Awakening saga, as most of these characters were already well known and some changes had happened since that time. I also assumed that some characters from TGS were already known by some fans by now as well. As well as writing about a fun party and messing with the characters for some whimsical and romantic moments, there are some hints at future plot lines, many that I am still working on, and the songs If You're Not the One and Wind Beneath My Wings I just thought they fit G&E so much they needed to be written into the story for the romantic tone. On a personal note, these are songs I hope will be played at my own wedding some day.

2\. **Trust** : This second story had me a bit worried at first because I thought I would be going all over the place without a real tie-in plot to pull things together, until I thought of the character Darius, from TGS, as another villain bent on revenge coming to Manhattan, and another unknown gargoyle, and that helped me write the story a lot better. Here I wanted to explore the different forms trust had and what the tests would be between curtain characters, as a mystery arose about two new gargoyles. Here I wanted to begin the resolve of the strain between Brooklyn and Lexington, who I thought was beginning to act like a real whiner, though I understood he was having a lot of issues. But that is no excuse to begin being estranged from his rookery brother. I've always believed no matter how much people in a family may change or disappoint, they will always love you and a family always looks out for each other and forgives mistakes. I then decided to be a little bit different and have Maria Chavez hint at knowing Elisa's secret and do the fanon tie of introducing Elisa's police captain to the clan in a future story, and that she may have known practically from the beginning. With the many issues of trust to be explored, I could not ignore exploring the potential between Demona's human persona, Dominique Destine, and her only human friend Andrea Calhoun, more of which I will write about in future stories. For the details read TGS: Contingencies. I know any readers I have will be thrilled about a Demona story line. I also wanted to hint at future Illuminati stories with Matt and his issues with Hacker and relationship with Sara Jasper, because no doubt they will take the next step soon. I also introduced two new characters, Randal Montoya, the goofy young rooky with the puppy love crush on Elisa, and no doubt he will be trouble for her, and Typhon, who I will tell more of later. We also see the formation of a sinister alliance with Thailog, whom I see as the main antagonist of my series in an 'old' Xanatos and Lex Luthor kind of fashion, a sociopathic villain that revels in his arrogance and the misery he causes, yet sees a silver lining if things don't quite go as planned. However, it doesn't mean he isn't prone to an occasional complaint of frustration like a typical cartoon villain with 'Curses, Foiled Again!' and 'I'll get you next time, so and so!', but I don't want any of my antagonists to be so clichéd or troped. I see my stories are going to get more complex as my series progresses, but hopefully I can make them work.

3. **Legends** : This title I just had to used for one of my episodes somehow, and I have heard of an episode title like this used to introduce 'characters from the past' to a show's contemporary main characters, and who I could use I did not know yet. There is also the matter of how Gargoyles is almost always having ancient legends and myths integrated into its theme for almost every episode. Long story short, it isn't always easy discovering an old myth may be true in some way, making 'truth stranger than fiction.' I then got the idea of introducing another 'Shakespearean' character into the Gargoyles universe based off of one of Greg Weisman's canon-in-training ideas for more future stories. If anyone has guessed at whom the character is supposed to be, congratulations. Here, Maria Chavez is formerly introduced to the clan and told many stories and has a magical encounter, which I'm sure would be overwhelming to anyone even if you're told about it in advance. However it's not going to be very easy for her to be a clan ally. Also, at the beginning I had Shari from SLG Comics begin telling a story to Thailog, for she is an intriguing character being 'partial to long stories', and I know we'll see more of her, and it looks like Darius has another grudge to hold.

4\. **Collisions** : This story is something special to me, which I'm you sure you can tell from how long and detailed it is. Plenty of fan fiction authors introduced a child for Goliath and Elisa in some way and this became my version of her. Called the Fledgling in this story, I tried to make her be rebellious but fiery, witty, sarcastic, and fun, though I worry I also made her sound too much of a whiny bitch. However, being a teenager I believe everyone whines and complains in their teen years every now and then, even people who had rarely done it. Basically, she allowed me to express how I felt during my teen years at times when I felt the most frustrated and alienated. Who can't relate to that? As well as a time-travel story and introducing a future daughter, I explored the alliance between Coldsteel, Darius, and Typhon, which as you can see did not work out so well, as well as reveal the 'Thailog tag' at the end as all three are as yet unaware of his manipulations. To explain the title, it does seem a little obvious as characters are crashing into each other during battles, but it's also about collisions of opinions and personalities, and in a way a collision of worlds such as the present and future with Goliath and Destiny, the living and technology with Othello, Desdemona, and Coldsteel, and the subplot of the real world and magic with Elisa and Alonso Proselli. With as yet more hints at future stories, such as what may happen between Typhon and Demona, what Darius' intentions are for the battle ax, and who Alonso Proselli really is, just keep reading because I have plans for all of them as well as what will happen to the Fledgling after she returns home.

5&6\. **Expect the Unexpected Pt. 1-2** : This was originally intended to be a single story but became so long I had to split it into two separate stories that in a way happen simultaneously to each other. Here more new characters are introduced and I explore the rising gang war in the city to set as a major back story for my upcoming stories of my saga, just as the Quarrymen were a major back story for TGS Gargoyles series first season. It was pretty fun coming up with colorful mob names for new characters such as 'Cool Hand Luke' whose named for the classic movie of the same name, and 'Baby Face Frankie' whom I named for the infamous Baby Face Nelson. For my Yakuza characters, Hiruko is named for a figure from Japanese mythology and I enjoyed how he liked to mess with Tommy, who is originally from TGS. Where Hiruko's loyalty really lies at this time I can't say, but we'll see more of him. I tried to keep the sexual innuendo to a minimum, because I am not very comfortable with writing such scenes, and I have very strong feelings and opinions towards such subjective displays, but I am not writing this to preach. Just know that on occasion I will try to write more mature stories and make them interesting, but I want to express my feelings about things such as love, sex, passion, and desire in these types of stories. Anyway, some fun scenes I liked to write were the scenes in part 1 with Brooklyn messing with the strip club's control panel and blundering with it, the interaction with Tony Dracon and Elisa with their old rivalry, and scenes with the new policewoman Lutessa Quinn. Watch out for more of her, because she is not who she appears to be. In part 2, I explore further into the loose alliance with Thailog, and the other three gargoyles in this ragtag team, all very different from each other in many ways. Each is given a task to do that they are made to believe will be essential to their alliance but not all are enthusiastic about it, and things don't go quite as planned as two of them get into a bit of trouble and have to deal with interference from our favorite local clan, while one reencounters someone he's intrigue with. More new characters are introduced, a personal favorite is Silvia Dracon whom I want to use as a tie in for my stories I'm writing in a crossover with an urban fantasy book series I like, and future plot lines are hinted at, and I hope you will continue to read my stories to see what happens next.

STAY TUNED FOR MORE EXCITING ADVENTURES WITH THE MANHATTAN CLAN! SAME GARGOYLE TIME, SAME GARGOYLE CHANNEL!


	2. Chapter 2

Story Ramblings Pt. 2

By Cosmic Inspiration

* * *

Disclaimer: The Gargoyles animated series is the property of the Walt Disney Company and its affiliate Buena Vista Television, and the original series is the brainchild of Greg Weisman. No infringement is intended here, nor authorized by the copy holders. This author makes no profit from these stories, and only writes for fun and love of the series as well as shares thoughts about original work here in these ramblings. All original characters are the property of the fan fiction author Cosmic Inspiration.

A/N: Again I share some of my thoughts and interpretations behind my stories. In _We Live Again_ episodes 7-13, my basic idea was to have each member of the clan have a story told around them for moments to shine, yet for character growth I not only explored them for who they were and past experiences, but a conflict would arise and I wrote about them doing something or acting in a sense that would be against or out of character for them. Though it seems I am merely writing to set up for future stories or confusing plot devices and convenience, which is often a key idea for a long series, I do hope I find a good balance in writing for the present story, its main plot with the substance of conflict and irony, as well as relevance to the characters. For some, their problems are only beginning, while others begin to face them and resolve them and move into chapters of new beginnings of their complex lives.

I am certain some stories were better written than others, yet I gave each one my best shot with the rewritten and edited ones coming out better than before. Maybe my writing style shows I like some characters more than others, however I know they all have their own charm and appeal as characters that are all very significant to the series. Again, if you have not yet read these stories, I warn of Spoiler Alerts.

* * *

7) **Where the Heart Is** : This is obviously an Elisa story, and here I tell a rather clichéd fanon kind of story of her discovering she is now preggers. However, instead of being excited about it, she becomes scared and conflicted. Although in essence it is a kind of epilogue to the end of the **Expect the Unexpected** two parter, it is also a story all its own as Elisa's thoughts are explored about the possibilities of her new unborn child's future and if it will all be worth it. Towards the end, she slowly begins to realize this is only the beginning of a few major chances in her life, and hopefully some good changes for Elisa as well as the clan. We now have not one but two pregnant woman, Elisa Maza and Maggie the Cat, who hold the future of their respective clans within their hands. . .or rather their wombs. Elisa may now be married and starting a family, but I have no intention of making her completely domestic as she is still a strong woman and a cop at heart. I see her as a role model for girls and woman of all ages who shows you can be strong in a male dominated world without seeming bitchy, and I know it's something she will want to do right by for any of her children. On a side note, I added a brief subplot of what may happen with Jason Canmore. His story was too brief as it began and ended with the series epic **Hunter's Moon** story arch, but I feel that like with his brother who went on to descend into hateful madness, and his sister who was proposed to go on to leading the Redemption Squad, Jason's story has more to tell. What reactions, if any, I may receive about his future I will just have to see. All I can say is that the Hunt for Jason is over, but his story assuredly is not.

8) **Collateral** : This was the beginning of my own series of a Trio Trilogy, much like what Greg Weisman had done during the series first season. However, I wanted to avoid seeming to plagiarize or repeat his work in some way, as a lot has happened to these characters over time whether or not one wants to count TGS as a series continuation or not. Though the character exploration stories begin with above mentioned story starring Elisa, my Trio Trilogy begins in reverse of Greg Weisman's original series of episodes with Broadway first up to bat (pun intended). His story in the canon episode **Deadly Force** became something of a controversy since it first aired in the 1990s, and rarely aired again since then, but personally I don't see the point of the controversy as its main storyline and lesson are extremely relevant even today. What made the series so groundbreaking and enduring in its way was the way it challenges major social issues in intelligent ways without being too preachy about them, which was always a signature of Greg Weisman's style of storytelling which has earned him such respect among the fan base, me among them as I have watched a lot of his work on TV including Young Justice and the new Star Wars Rebels series. In a way, this could also be seen as a sequel to **Deadly Force** but the story goes in a more series direction. While the issue of guns had been told, I took it in another direction with this story warning of the equal or maybe more controversial issue of drugs, which hadn't been yet explored in the series and maybe never would have been. While I could rant on and on about my personal feelings about these issues, the real point here was to tell a good story and let the essence of the story and its lesson shine through without overly preaching about it and insulting the audience's intelligence. That was what made _Gargoyles_ so well made. Anyway, as a primarily Broadway story, I wanted to make it fun and give it the essence of noir mystery crime drama Broadway has become well associated with and set it against the New York gang war I already set up in my series, along with the growing popular urban fantasy genre the series is already well established as. Yet towards the end in an act of desperation he makes a mistake and comes to greatly regret it so much he begins to sink into depression. I have no intention of leaving him like this, and while I know Broadway vowed never to use a gun ever again, as we always see what he does with them when he touches one, to face such a personal crisis I feel is strong for character growth. If I get a chance to write my series into more contemporary times, 2001-2015 and beyond, no doubt our favorite gargoyle chef/wannabe detective will have something to say about current gun control issues. Anyway, I can't leave out the subplot of Goliath finally acquiring a gargoyle healer for his clan. I know very little about Chinese cultural expectations but what I do know is their amazing respect and reverence for their elders, scholars, and philosophers, as well as some of their amazing and rich history that greatly influences the world even today. Anyway, much of what I have to ramble about may be best written about for a later time as it has much to do with culture clashes and politics, but I will say I really like my original characters Li Shen and Kwan Yin and have plans for both of them, especially Yin. Like GW, I occasionally hear a curtain actor's voice for one of my characters, such as James Hong for Li Shen, and there may have been a lot of voice actors, or actors in general with really iconic voices, I'm certain would have shined and been iconic had they had the chance to voice a character on _Gargoyles_. On a side note, this is one of my stories, having begun with the previous story, of my attempt at reestablishing Goliath as the main character of the series, though this is going to take some well thought out and deep introspective writing on my part. As for the title, I like to think it's self explanatory because collateral basically means payment in some occasionally devious way on the mean streets of NYC, and it has a double meaning with the term 'collateral damage.' I also thought as a single word episode title it had a good crime drama feel to it, and it is my hope to write more of these stories with a similar feel as my series progresses.

9) **Remnants** : I now come to a story about fan favorite character, Brooklyn, though he's only been my fourth favorite character behind Goliath, Bronx, and Hudson. On a side note, I just want to say that I don't really like vampires as their genre has been overly used in movies over the last several years, and too often their attitude is portrayed as one of extreme arrogance that borders on narcissism, also the price of just being a vampire I see as being far too high so it may be a bit difficult for me to write about any stories involving vampires. Or maybe not, we'll see. One current exception maybe the **Hotel Transylvania** version of Count Dracula, of which I've written another fan fiction of on FF. Anyway, it is well known that Brooklyn is the charming swashbuckler and wise mouth of the clan, the bad boy who loves motorcycles and wearing his sunglasses at night but an all around nice guy with a strategic mind. Canon wise and in TGS he becomes the Timedancer, and from his point of view is gone for forty years and comes back older, with a mate, hatchlings, and a gargbeast companion, greatly maturing him and makes him a little wiser but hopefully not so different. Although he had come into his own as a mate and father, he chooses to remain as Goliath's second in command of the clan as he sees Goliath as his role model who sets the example of what it means to be leader, despite now being technically older than him. However, despite his greater life experiences from time traveling, his experience of being second in command is still limited, and he begins to question his role. Though his hatchlings, Graeme and Arianna, are growing into capable gargoyle warriors, no doubt they may have almost been lost during their time dances on several occasions and it hits him hard every time as a father. The best example may be from TGS: Timedancer story arch _Return to Paradise_ when the twins first hatch and it's not certain if they'll be able to survive outside the eggshell, but they do thanks to the timely intervention of Lexington's future self. To know more I suggest reading the story. Anyway, this is another story I wrote to begin resolving a few cliffhangers left untouched in TGS with Vlad and his 'family' as I feel they would still be compelling characters and more of the 'true' old myths and history Gargoyles is well known for. Again, while I personally really don't like vampires, I can't dismiss that they are iconic, and they provide further connection and back story into my own crossover with The Dresden Files book series by Jim Butcher, where a variety of vampires are prominent. They are also the prime reason for the story's title, as legacies of the Unseelie War, a primary theme from TGS second season, have not dissipated nor will they be gone for long and our favorite gargoyle clan will continue to encounter the weird and unusual. While it all may seem like mere easy plot devices for convenient storytelling, I am curious as to what I can do with them, such as the hint of conflict of interest between Vlad and Thailog.

10) **Face Your Fears** : Here is the story of Lexington, the quintessential techno wiz and nerd and cutie pie of the clan, whom I wanted to help begin facing his many problems that had built up over the course of TGS during the Unseelie War. He thinks he has no friends outside of the clan, but of course he's wrong, he has a female human friend named Liz who was first introduced in **TGS: Equality**. He also has plenty of other friends in the online community, which was only in its initial beginnings in the 1990s and early 2000s, where as today it is mainstream and almost anybody can do it through various social media, which I'm sure he'd take to like a fish to water. Who some more of his online friends are, we will see in time but I am also following a common fanon idea of pairing him off with someone online and is unknowingly a gargoyle, but more on that later. Lex had gone through much heart break in the second season of TGS and had a difficult time moving on and letting go, but it was my hope to have him to begin resolving his problems and bringing him into the more 'Canon' ideas originally set for him by GW such as starting his own business called the Lexington Foundation, which may lead to a business partnership with Xanatos in the future and eventually even Alex, his relationship with whom I hope to expand on. While he now has begun to find renewed hope and purpose again, his path won't be easy, but neither do I intend to make it completely impossible for him as even Lex deserves a sense of happiness. And then there's the dark and mysterious Nightshade, a character only mentioned in **TGS: Unions ** as some abandoned project by Nicholas Maddox, aka Maddoc Morfryn, so uncontrollable it had to be contained in some way. Again, with so little information to go off of and not knowing what TGS staff had in mind for this idea, I presented it/her as what I imagined. While there's no doubt she would have been something very different had TGS continued I wrote her as something inspired from a book series called **The Dresden Files** , which I'm also writing a kind of crossover within one of my spin off series, called a phobophage, a kind of fairy creature that feeds off of fear and despair while she also has the ability to create and control shadowy constructs as well as other common magical Halfling and /or Third Race magic. What she may do in future stories I'll keep secret for now, as I'd rather not spoil but she will return to make trouble for Lex, the clan, and maybe even others.

11) **Wisdom** : There have been so few Hudson centric story lines in the canon show as well as in TGS, perhaps because he's the eldest of the surviving clan it might be thought his story is complete, which I think is a misplaced idea. It's said that the prequel series **Dark Ages** would have been more or less his story arch in the twilight years of his leadership of the Wyvern Clan before passing it on to a younger Goliath. Hudson may be the oldest in the surviving clan, but his personal story and growth is far from over in my eyes as even he learns in this story that he doesn't know everything and there's always more to learn, and the wisdom gained from such knowledge is where it truly comes from. It's especially in the case as he faces off against the skinwalker I'm calling the Creeper, another antagonistic OC I hope to use to bridge between my WLA series and my spin off crossover series of The Chicago Clan. So many different creatures of mythology and even urban legends have made it into the, for lack of a better term, mythos of **Gargoyles ** and the world is rich in boundless cultural myths and legends and I look forward to exploring many of them that hadn't been introduced or explored in the original show. I chose a skinwalker because it hadn't been done before, and I have plans to use it not only use it as a link to crossovers, but I also have plans for him to take a major part in a future story greatly inspired by canon-in-training ideas. What I also enjoyed were the little Easter eggs and small nods I wrote in, such as homage to Crocodile Dundee and how Hudson feels about spunk. I also wanted to expand upon the notion of naming, considering how tradition Hudson can still be and how he feels about the practice of naming. Although this was brief near the ending of the story, Hudson felt like the logical choice for this brief recollection and it's indeed a plot device I hope to use strongly in a future story.

12) **Bronx's Rumble in the Bronx** : This one I think I'm very proud of, and looked forward to writing for quite a while, as like with Hudson there are so few Bronx centric stories and I wanted to give him the spotlight that often over looks him. This one inspired me to write because I had watched a lot of animal cop shows and I wanted to place Bronx right in the middle of an appropriate conflict involving ending some form of animal abuse, and an underground dog fight seemed best suited for Bronx. But as he is likely several times stronger than even the toughest dog breed, he needed a worthy opponent. I also had an idea for a clone of Bronx as most of the rest of the original clan had clones, and a canon-in-training idea told of the Labyrinth Clan acquiring gargbeasts at some point and my mind just went from there. It was my hope to write a light hearted story of dogs on an adventure and lost in the city, almost like a form of **Homeward Bound** kind of way. I also drew a bit of inspiration from the episode of **TGC: A Bronx Tale** , and even thought of using the title but it didn't really seem appropriate somehow, and I didn't want to be confused with the TGC episode, which I also liked as a simple piece of enjoyable fluff. Also there was the subplot with Demona and Typhon chasing after Bronx's clone, who I named Anaheim simply to match the names of the other clones as well as it sounded just opposite enough from Bronx. As to the subplot with Demona and Typhon, that is something to be covered in a later ramble. While it does get dark with the dog fighting, while I hope this is thought provoking enough without being preachy, I still hope it was an enjoyable story.

13) **Promise s**: In the canon show there are no Angela centric episodes, which may be understandable due to its untimely cancellation, and she didn't really get a chance to shine for stories of her own until TGS. While she seems pretty naïve due to her sheltered up bringing on Avalon, and perhaps the least memorable of new characters or even the Manhattan Clan, I at times found her very relatable to myself in some personal ways, such as her naïve optimism and strong curiosity to learn and explore the outside world. As she finally got more character development in TGS I could relate to her more and more, such as how it feels to be an only child of divorced parents and trying to keep peace between them while wanting a loving relationship with both of them. I also found her to be stronger than how some other fans may have seen her, such as having a temper and knowing how to prioritize such as when she and the Trio confronted Tomas Brode in the episode **Turf** , showing she can truly handle herself and show she's a person first and foremost and not a prize to be won or a piece of eye candy for overly eager males. Although I still found her to be the most difficult to write a story for thus far into my WLA series, I still wanted to give Angela her due as she deserves as much as the other characters of the show. Even though she and Broadway are now committed to each other now, in other words 'married', it doesn't mean their story arches are done. Here I hoped to show Angela as still naïve about things as she's still inexperienced, especially about being a supporting lifemate, so is still growing as a person which I hope was also shown well in this story. Having to learn to be strict and sometimes hard on Broadway, it is my hope to show in a future story more of their chemistry and that they can be a great team as well as mentally and emotionally in sync. As to the incident with Lexington and the mobsters, in a nutshell it's my way of beginning fashion changes for much of the clan, such as Angela's now two piece outfit similar to Demona's which debuted in the SLG comics, and Lexington's new look I hope to draw in a picture for the future. If anyone is curious about my OC, AJ, you can read more about him in my **Labyrinth ** spin off series, as he will play a major part in some upcoming stories of the Labyrinth Clan.

WHAT EXSITING ADVENTURES AWAIT OUR FAVORITE CLAN OF THE BIG APPLE?

WHAT DIABOLICAL PLANS DOES THAILOG HAVE IN STORE AND WILL HE SUCCEED?

WHAT OTHER SINISTER FORCES OR SECRETS AWAIT OUR HEROES WHEN THEY ARE REVEALED?

IN ALL THE SLICE OF LIFE BITS, IS SOMETHING BIGGER COMING THEY ARE UNAWARE OF?

STAY TURNED TO FIND OUT THE ANSWERS WITH MORE EXSITING ADVENTURES WITH THE MANHATTAN CLAN! SAME GARGOYLE TIME, SAME GARGOYLE CHANNEL!


End file.
